freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance Atlantis
1st Logo (January 31, 1985-January 7, 1988) Nickname: "The Shining Text" Logo: On a shady blue gridlined background, the metallic stylized text: ALLIANCE set in New Zelek, appears in the center of the screen, and the underlined text "ENTERTAINMENT CORPORATION" uncovers below it. The "ALLIANCE" shines. Variant: *During 1985-1986, the logo had the joint byline "An RSL • ICC Company" written below "ENTERTAINMENT CORPORATION". Dropped in 1986 as the merger between two of producer Robert Lantos’ movie companies, RSL • ICC and French-Canadian film distributor Vivafilm Ltée., was completed. The RSL • ICC byline slides down as well as "Entertainment Corporation" from "ALLIANCE" meanwhile the name is shining on this variant. *In Diamonds, the logo already has "ENTERTAINMENT CORPORATION" below the initial logo, as it only shows the logo shining. FX/SFX: The shining. Music/Sounds: Played over the ending theme of a show. Availability: Seen on the earliest episodes of Night Heat from the 1980s as well as other shows of that time. Scare Factor: Minimal. 2nd Logo (September 22, 1987-July 25, 1991) Logo: We see a bright iris, then we see on a black-blue gradient background, is the word "ALLIANCE" is in the same style as before. The word "ENTERTAINMENT CORPORATION" fades in below. The logo shines. FX/SFX: The iris, the shining. Music/Sounds: The closing theme. Availability: Uncommon, at least in America. Seen on reruns of Night Heat on DejaView (which was owned by CanWest Global, who bought out Alliance Atlantis's cable networks, and are now owned by Corus Entertainment), and should be intact on all other Alliance shows of the period whenever reran. Scare Factor: Low. 3rd Logo (September 1, 1991-March 13, 1998) Nicknames: "The Metallic A", "The Frontier of the Australian Logo", "The Alliance A", "The Alliance Boomerang" Logo: We see a dark night sky with mountains of metallic silver gemstones below, one of which streaks brightly. The screen cuts to a bird’s eye view of the gemstones. One of the pyramid-shaped gemstones rises into the air. We cut to a side view of the gemstone turning in the sky, then a facing view of the gemstone turning up on its side until it shapes a long isosceles triangle. A spark flies from the bottom left of the triangle. When the spark reaches the top, it brightens and the triangle turns into a boomerang-shaped metallic A with the text "ALLIANCE" written below in a Times New Roman font. The spark reaches the top and streaks again. Variants: *On French-language theatrical films and VHS tapes, the text "VIVAFILM" appears under the Alliance logo. *There exists a short version that starts when the "ALLIANCE" text appears. *Another short version exists that starts when the gemstone is turning up. *A filmed variant exists. FX/SFX: Very good CGI animation for 1991! It still holds up great today. Music/Sounds: Wind blowing, followed by a ding alongside a humming sound effect. Then, as the gemstone rises in the air, we hear a lush fanfare with synth string notes and a hit at the end with a ding. Sometimes, the fanfare is heard with a synth piano. Availability: In Canada, this logo is somewhat common, while in the United States, it is uncommon bordering on rare. The short version appears on TV shows such as Beast Wars: Transformers, Due South, Once a Thief, ReBoot, and many other shows from the era. The short version also appears at the end and (sometimes) the beginning of films aired on Canadian TV. The long version pops up on theatrical and some TV movies, like Crash, The Sweet Hereafter, the Echo Bridge Home Entertainment DVD of Curtains (part of "The Midnight Horror Collection: Bloody Slashers"), and many Alliance Canadian VHS releases of U.S. films (mainly New Line Cinema, Fine Line Features, Dimension, and Miramax titles, among possible others). The version with the "Vivafilm" name is very rare and is only seen on French language versions of films and VHS releases distributed in the Quebec market. Don't expect to find this logo on newer prints of their titles, as they are now under different distributors and/or have this plastered with the AA logo. It was also spotted on an AT&T U-Verse Screen Pack print of Chili's Blues. Scare Factor: None. This is a beautiful, atmospheric logo with great CGI and music to boot. 4th Logo (September 25, 1998-August 20, 1999) Nickname: "Chyron" Logo: It's just the same as the final Atlantis logo, only "ALLIANCE" and a red line appears above "ATLANTIS". Sometimes the URL addresses "www.atlantis.ca" or "www.allianceatlantis.ca" appear under the logo. Variant: On eXistenZ, the logo and music are in slow-motion. FX/SFX: Same as the final Atlantis logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the final logo of Atlantis. Availability: Rare. *It appeared on The Crow: Stairway to Heaven, Beast Wars, The Famous Jett Jackson and NightMan, among other shows. *This still survives on middle seasons of The New Outer Limits in local syndication and the 1999 film, eXistenZ. Scare Factor: Same as the final Atlantis logo. 5th Logo (1999-2000) Nicknames: "The Metallic A II", "The Frontier of the Australian Logo II", "The Alliance A II" Logo: Same the 1991 Alliance logo, but with the word "ATLANTIS" appearing below "ALLIANCE". Variant: On French-language theatrical films, "VIVAFILM" appears under the rest of the text. FX/SFX: Same as the 1991 Alliance logo. Cheesy Factor: The word "ATLANTIS" looked cheaply chyroned in, and it looks kinda off-center. Not to mention if you look closely, you can see that there's actually a freeze frame at the end of the logo, and it looks cheap too. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1991 Alliance logo. Availability: Rare, as this was another prototype logo, and was only seen on Canadian prints of some movies. *Examples include the 1999 Canadian VHS of Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, the 2000 Canadian VHS release of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, and is also said to have been found on the 1999 Canadian VHS release of The Care Bears Adventures in Wonderland. *It also appears on some Alliance Atlantis distributed DVDs such as Friday and A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984). *The logo surprisingly shows up on a print of Frostfire on FilmRise. Scare Factor: Same as the 3rd logo, but it may surprise some who are expecting the 3rd logo then ending up with this. 6th Logo (1999-2005) Nicknames: "Gold-Black A", "Alliance Atlantis A", "The Alliance Atlantis Boomerang" Logo: We see a cloudy gray sky with snow-capped mountains, panning southwest to silver metallic gemstones below. Two of the gemstones streak into the air, positioning themselves to the shape of a long isosceles triangle, in a nod to the 3rd logo. The image fades into the boomerang-shaped Alliance "Metallic A" but with the bottom left gold and the top right black. The text "ALLIANCE ATLANTIS" is seen below. A spark flies from the bottom to the top. Variants: *A shorter version exists where the "Gold-Black A" and the name are already seen and bigger. *The company's website address (www.allianceatlantis.com) is sometimes below the name, in the short version. *On French-language theatrical films, the word "VIVAFILM" appears under the rest of the text. (Vivafilm Ltée. was then called Alliance Atlantis Vivafilm and was their French-Canadian division.) *An early filmed variant exists, where the colors are darker and the final result looks a little more realistic. FX/SFX: Nice CGI, basically an update of the 3rd logo. Music/Sounds: A powerful orchestral tune. Music/Sounds Variant: An alternative fanfare exists on some films where some of the music is replaced with a few reverberating notes, in different pitches. Availability: Common. *This can be seen on older Degrassi: The Next Generation episodes on DVD, the 2000-2004 seasons of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and the final few seasons of The New Outer Limits, among other shows. *It can also be seen on Canadian VHS/DVD releases from the era including Little Bear: Dreams & Make Believe, Red Scorpion 2, Pokemon 4Ever, Animal Farm, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze, Rush Hour, Scary Movie 3, Maelstrom, Waydowntown and The Barbarian Invasions, among others. Scare Factor: Low. 7th Logo (September 7, 2004-June 23, 2008) Nicknames: "Golden A", "Alliance Atlantis A II", "The Alliance Atlantis Boomerang II" Logo: On a dark cloudy background with a yellow light (a la NBC Universal) with a couple yellow lines, we see the "A" logo from before, in various close-ups. We see part of the text "ALLIANCE ATLANTIS" (or for French-Canadian releases, "ALLIANCE ATLANTIS VIVAFILM") in Wide Latin, rotating, and finally we zoom out as the logo and text rotate into place, and then turn to face the screen. A spark appears on the bottom-left, and moves to the top and brightens. Variant: The short version has the logo in place and shining. A medium version starts from when the name rotates out. For films, a legal disclaimer appears below the logo (accompanied by an asterisk above the trademark symbol next to the logo). FX/SFX: The closeups of the logo, the logo and text rotating into place. This was done by Canadian design agency ZINK. Music/Sounds: A majestic brass/string fanfare. It may be shortened depending on the variant. Availability: Uncommon. *This appears on Alliance Atlantis DVD releases of the period. *It's also seen on 2004-2007 episodes of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (including the first 9 episodes of the 2007-2008 season), all episodes of Degrassi: The Next Generation from 2004-2008, and on Dragon Booster. *A sped-up PAL version can be found on the Echo Bridge Home Entertainment DVD release of Prom Night (1980), as the print used appears to be sourced from a PAL master converted into NTSC. Scare Factor: Low. 8th Logo (August 10, 2007-January 11, 2013) Nicknames: "Blue A", "Alliance A", "Alliance Hero", "The Alliance Films Boomerang" Logo: Same as the previous logo, but the coloring is light blue, and the name only appears as "ALLIANCE", but in a different font. Variants: *For Quebec releases, the word "VIVAFILM" is added below. *Another variant has the same font from the previous logo. FX/SFX: Same as the previous logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo. Sometimes, the music is re-arranged to be less dramatic and calmer. Availability: Appears on Canadian-released movies and distributed DVDs/Blu-Rays from 2007 to 2012. This surprisingly appears on the U.S Sony Blu-ray of Planet 51 instead of the TriStar logo if you select the French audio track, or press the "angle" button on the player's remote. Scare Factor: Same as the previous logo. 9th Logo (August 31, 2012-April 26, 2013) Nicknames: "Fireworks", "Alliance A II", "Alliance Hero II" Logo: A spark lights up on a dark background, which causes other sparks to light up and shoot fireworks across the screen. We then zoom out to see that the fireworks are drawing the familiar Alliance logo. "ALLIANCE FILMS" in Century Gothic Bold then zooms out and takes it place below the Alliance logo. Trivia: This logo was designed by Framework Studio. Variant: Again, in Quebec, "VIVAFILM" is in place of "FILMS" FX/SFX: The logo forming. Very nice special effects. Music/Sounds: The fireworks and the same majestic horn fanfare as before. Availability: This appears on The Tall Man, Sinister, The Bay, Dark Skies, and The Lords of Salem. Scare Factor: Low. Despite the sudden flashes, it is a great logo. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1985 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2013 Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that Kevin Martinez finds relaxing Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers, Buried Treasure, Dizzy Dancing, Bill and Will Flower, Look Away, and Pump n' Jump all at once! Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Logos that could not scare me